


A chance at love

by bianccalove



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianccalove/pseuds/bianccalove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro and Sanji are tasked with searching for food on an abandoned island, when they encounter a monster. Will they survive or will this be the end for both of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A chance at love

The wind is barely blowing, and Sanji starts huffing and puffing with strain.  
Both Zoro and he were chosen to run an errand for Food and supplies since the ladies were out shopping. They had started to walk, seemingly passing tons of deserted shops and buildings. Sanji looked down slowly to see Zoros sweat dripping from his hard sculpted muscles, a shiver of need to lick it from his tanned skin runs through him. Zoro sees Sanji shiver and says, “Are you feeling okay shithead? Toughen up, I’m sure we will find water and food soon enough.” Sanji straightens up, hoping he didn’t show any of his hidden desires to him. After passing a few more blocks, they both start to slow in suspicion, “Zoro I don’t know if we will find anything, all we have passed is ruined and so far we haven’t seen anyone.” Zoros chin lifts up as he searches for a place he can climb, he finds a somewhat still intact tower with a large half golden bell on the top and nods towards it, “Alright, you stay down here, try to scout around to see if you can find any traces of human life, ill climb up that tower and see if I can find anything.” Sanji snickers in annoyance and agrees, striding towards the opposite direction, Zoro watches him walk away and licks his lips. His hands flex, an ache runs through him as he longs to keep him with him for protection. Although he already knows Sanji is fully capable of holding his own, with a wild streak that urges him to have to take care of things by himself. He smiles as he hears Sanji letting out strings of curses as he searches. 

Sanji strips off his shirt and wraps the sleeves around his waist,  
Feeling the burning sun set straight on his pale skin. Wiping sweat off of his brow, he runs a hand through his hair and looks to the concrete. Seeing a shiny glimmer in the distance Sanji perks up starting to jog towards it. Sighing, he comes upon an old bakery, barely holding on to the seams even though its windows and doors are all but fallen in. Smiling, Sanji gently slides the half broken door open, it squeaks and ends up making a loud crash before it crashes on the ground. ‘Well isn’t that great, way to be sneaky Sanji’ he shakes his head at himself and ducks making sure not to touch the inner door frame. “Woah...” He stops walking immediately and looks around, it seems as if someone just left everything there, as if the place itself was stuck in time, and strangely this area was left untouched. He skips over to the kitchen area, picking up a spoon noticing the intricately carved designs on the handle. He lays it back down gently and walks toward a pale wooden door in the back of the room, a silver insignia is in the upper middle of it and a sliver handle is included. Dust lies along the handle and a soft breeze flows the crack under the door, Sanji lets a smirk appear on the corner of his face as he reaches for it, turning the handle he slides it open. 

His hair flows back as his body is assaulted with a hard wind from a set of  
Stairs, his curled eyebrows arch as he sets his foot on the top stair and begins walking down them. ‘Why would someone leave this place and all its jewels so untouched?’ He sighs, and gets to the bottom and searches for a light, a feels something brush against his back, and he stops in mid motion. He finally breathes once again when he doesn’t feel or sense anything else, His body relaxes and he starts to silently retreat towards the stairs but something long swipes out and knocks him onto his feet. He lets out a frustrated groan as his hands start smacking the ground, trying to find something that could help him create some sort of light. With his luck, he feels nothing. He stands once again a bit winded he now proceeds to just take his chance with the stairs. With only the cracks of light from the ruined building leading him on his way. Zipping towards the stairs, halfway jumping up and down like a lunatic and takes the stairs three at a time, he hears a whoosh behind him and ducks, a crash resounds right beside where his head was a second before and he runs out of the bakery and into the sun. Turning around to face his unknown assailant, he finds nothing there. Then long slippery limbs appear out of the bakeries door; he sees what looks like two enormous slime covered tentacles. The slime covered creature starts to slip through the opening of the doorway; huge octopus like monster rising out of the building he was just in. A sliver of fear creeps throughout his body as debris flies across the ground and past his face, letting out a gasp as a huge shark like mouth appears in the center of its body and it crawls towards him. “YESS YOU SMELL QUITE GOOD, YESS. YESS YOU SHALL BE MY DINNER TODAY! IT’S BEEN SO LONG SINCE IVE HAD HUMAN MEAT MMMM!” Sanji lets out a quick grunt as he just barely misses the creature’s massive tentacle come smacking down in-between his legs when it attempts to squish him one of the humongous, soggy limbs.  
“Well uh, I’m sure you must be hungry but I have some business to attend too  
So I’ll be leaving now sir!” Standing he starts to flee once again but it wraps an arm around his neck and swings him onto the ground. “I DON’T THINK YOUR GOING ANYWHERE, YOUR MY DINNER REMEMBER?” Sanji’s back meets the hard cement, and he starts cursing. Jumping he lifts his leg and runs, sending a swift kick into its malformed head. It screeches in pain, Sanji uses this chance to attack once again. The bleeding and he stops thinking it should be out of commission soon. But it just laughs and howls, “YOU THINK A FEW WEAK KICKS LIKE THAT WOULD INJURE ME??” His wounds start to close back up and Sanji pulls out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a big drag of smoke. “ZORO YOUR HELP WOULD BE NICE AT THIS TIME BIRDBRAIN!” He hears the stomps of Zoros feet from a short distance away, Sanji turns on instinct and tries to make his escape. In that moment the creature takes his chance. It persists to smack its long, bulging appendage around his waist and begins to tighten, Sanji’s airway is cut off. He hisses as stars begin to appear around his vision. He scratches, pounds the limb around him with all the strength his body has left in order to escape but it’s all in vain. Everything begins to slow down, and he blinks slowly his mind beginning to realize he just might not make it out alive. The creature laughs once more, and He sees a head of green hair and a silver blade fly across him cutting him free, he falls and wheezes for breath. 

Zoro lands beside his chest and looks at him concerned,  
He reaches out toward his face and cradles it, Sanji moans in surprise. “Thanks, moss-head” His eyes widen as he sees tentacles reach out for Zoro, he turns just in time to slice them through and realizes he keeps healing back. He finally pulls on his bandana and ties it around his head, pulling out his swords Zoro begins to fight with the creature full on. Time and time again his skin is sliced through, but he still keeps coming. Zoro then delivers “Lingchi” of 100 cuts to finally weaken its abdomen enough for the monster to raise its limbs and attempt to stop the hits. This gave him enough time to maneuver quickly up from its abdomen to slice off its head and kill it. Zoro lands a flip and is back straight on his feet right before the deformed head drops to the ground behind him. The creature’s blood has sunk into all of his clothes and continues to flow around its massive body. Sanji watches in awe and hides his desire beginning to pool in his hips from all of Zoros muscles, and sounds he makes. His aching cock rises in need, Zoro smirks proud of his work, and after the monster collapses, Zoros adrenaline wears off so does Zoro. Sanji lifts himself up and stumbles over to Zoro, hands wiping blood and sweat off of his face, he hiccups as he tries to hold in his tears of shock. Zoros eyes are closed and his wounds are bleeding profusely, Sanji sets him up and slowly slides his arms underneath his legs and waist picking him up. Checking around their current surroundings, Sanji searches for shelter from the blazing sun. From about 15 kilometers away there is a halfway standing hut, limping, as he and Zoro make their way towards their shelter. 

He pushes the sagging doorway open enough to fit himself and Zoro  
Through. Sanji maneuvers slowly, trying not to jostle him and further damage the man’s wound. He grabs some old leftover hay lying in a pile in the hut, creating a makeshift pallet on the ground. He gently lays Zoro down, looking around Sanji spots what looks like a few piles of broken jars full of healing herbs on the side of the room. Sanji limps his way to the pile of jars as quickly as possible, grabbing them he lays them down on the side of the hay, close to Zoros head. “I gotta find some water to clean up all of his cuts, some source of food and water to keep us both hydrated at least.’ Sanji unties his ripped shirt from his waist and tears the sleeves into strips, wrapping them around one of Zoros legs cutting off the blood flow from a laceration deep into his skin. Huffing he sits down to regain his wits, and think. Suddenly he recognizes a hidden doorway and peeps around the corner, to his astonishment, finding a rusty well. Which hopefully in this case still holds water, a moan escapes from Zoros lips and Sanji turns immediately to survey if anything is wrong. ‘He’s having nightmares, because of my stupidity. Because I couldn’t resist temptation, he is hurt and could’ve been killed!’ Sanji smacks his face a few times, and reaches to do it again when Zoros hand catches his, stopping him. Zoro smiles up at him, taking his hand and kissing it gently saying, “I’m here, don’t worry I’m not going to die yet.” Sanji smiles and tears form around his eyes, blurring his vision as he stutters out, “Oh Zoro! I’m so sorry I-” Zoro puts a hand over his mouth stopping his rambling, “Let me rest, and then we can talk.” Slowly but surely his eyes flutter closed as a wave of pain ripples through and shows on his face.

Sanji watches him sleep for a while then grabs an old  
Wooden bowl off of the ground, walking around to the well, grasping the rope and starts pulling the bucket up. It comes up empty, growling he lets it fall again except lower, hoping there might be some water lower inside. He starts pull it up once more, with just a bit of luck this time it comes up with water. Raising a fist in the air, he picks it up, carrying it standing it right beside Zoros face. Pouring some into the bowl he takes a strip of his shirt and cleans Zoros wounds gently, then after ringing the strips out, he wraps them around his deeper wounds and smiles softly. Proud of his work, he pours the bloody water out, then sips a little of the clean water quenching some of his thirst. Finally, he lays his head beside Zoros and closes his eyes to rest, rubbing his throat softly, edging away the pain. Zoro wakes up, letting out a groan in pain, he looks around wiping his eyes. Sanji walks in, and smiles kneeling beside him, “How are you feeling? You slept for a while, but you needed it. I-“Zoro lifts his body forward awkwardly and utters out, “Th-thank you for taking care of me... Sanji.” Their eyes meet, and Zoros lips are so close he can hear his deep breaths.  
Sanji doesn’t know what to think, “is he out of his mind?’ Sanji wonders; “Does he  
Realize how close together we are?” Sanji was definitely not expecting anything close to this. Zoros mouth meets his, and Sanji lets out a moan of pleasure. Their kiss deepens as Sanji crawls into his lap. Zoro grabs onto Sanji’s hair and rakes his fingers up and down his spine. In Sanji’s quick scramble to adjust his body onto Zoros lap, other man accidentally bumps the wound on his thigh. “Shit! Sorry!” Zoro hisses in pain, the man’s eyes open, and he slowly says, “Its fine Sanji, I won’t break. But I NEED you to be rough with me.” Sanji’s breath hitches, they both start removing their clothes. Zoro starts to struggle and Sanji pushes him down, crawling between his legs Sanji slowly starts to remove the man’s pants, his thumbs hook around the man’s hips and slide the hard fabric down, he bites his lips, holding back a moan and gasps as Zoros dick is uncovered and it bobs against his hard naked abs. Once they are both fully unclothed, Sanji grabs Zoros cock and places his thumb on the head softly, bending down he takes it into his mouth and tastes the salty precum. Smiling, Sanji spreads Zoros legs and starts bobbing down on his hard member, licking and sucking until he feels Zoro buck against his face. Pulling back Sanji licks his lips and slides two fingers into Zoros mouth, Zoro lets out a whine of protest when his orgasm doesn’t come. But continues to lick Sanji’s fingers, slowly sliding them out of the man’s mouth. He then lifts Zoros knees up onto his shoulders as he slips one finger gently into Zoros ass. Zoro lets out a gasp as he feels the pressure of Sanji’s finger, Sanji kisses him roughly. Their tongue’s meet and slide together as he slowly stretches Zoros ass out, Sanji smirks and moves his lips over his jaw line down to his neck and slowly licks to his nipples. Taking the left one into his mouth he lets his teeth graze over the aching bud, suckling it he nips it quickly and moves to the other one alternating between them. At the same time he gently maneuvers his second finger into Zoros ass beside the other one and slowly scissors them, getting it ready for his thick member. Zoro moans in pleasure, his body rustling restlessly, suddenly let’s out a loud groan as Sanji curls his fingers just right and hits his prostate. Sanji laughs when Zoro finally speaks, “Sanji please fuck me, I need to feel that thick cock pulsing inside me now!” Sanji’s eyes widen and he smiles at him, removing his fingers. Sanji wets his cock with the clean water and spits on it, using the precum That’s leaked out to slick up Zoros tight hole, he lines his cock up with Zoros ass. Sanji softly strains to patiently keep moving into Zoros tight passage. Zoro moans bucking his hips pleading with him to move and get on with it already. Sanji chooses to oblige his lover. With one thrust he is balls deep inside Zoro and lets out a deep moan as he feels his tight wet cavern milk his dick. He lets one hand slide up to Zoros neck and shoves his head back into the straw as he lifts up onto his knees and starts to slam against the other mans skin, all he hears is the gasps and moans of both of their pleasure filling the hut. Sanji starts to let out an almost growling sound as he gets closer to orgasm, with one hand around Zoros throat, his free hand takes the man’s cock Sanji starts to slowly tease Zoro by rubbing and jerking off Zoro simultaneously with his deep thrusts. Feeling the warm heat pool to his cock to fill his balls he knows he knows he’s almost ready to burst. Thrusting with deep, uncontrolled lust, he smacks deep into His tight heat. Making an attempt to push them both to the edge, Sanji leans back and slams Zoro onto his cock. Within seconds of the new positon he feels Zoros ass tighten, suddenly he starts to cum spurting his thick seed inside him and watches in fascination as Zoro cums straight onto his own chest letting out a loud scream of pleasure. Smiling at Zoro, he bends down to taste Zoros cum, he lets his tongue scoop some of it and closes his eyes as he savors the warm tangy flavor. He pours the water onto Zoros chest and washes the drying cum off, then watches Zoros eyes flutter as he starts to fall asleep. Sanji unfolds himself from Zoros legs and turns them both over onto their sides. Curling up and spooning one another as they both close their eyes to fall asleep.


End file.
